meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of Meerkat Manor
Meerkat Manor '''wasn’t a documentary but a drama, the KMP is the ones who get all the right information. Meerkat Manor often renamed meerkats and made up events that some people think was true but were not. This leads to a lot of problems with articles and wed sites. Meerkat Manor made a lot up to spice up the show. Se here are the Secrets of Meerkat Manor with the true of the Kalahari Meerkat Project’s Life History and the Meerkat Manor version. First Season '''MM: '''Shakespeare was watch by his younger sister Mozart, later he was stated to be the little brother of Mozart and Tosca(Baddiel) '''MKP: Baddiel was the older meerkat, Shakespeare and Mozart were litter-mates so they are the same age. MM: '''Yossarian was believed dropped on his head by a bird of prey and that is how he got his scare. '''MKP: Yossarian got his scare from Zaphod when he was drugged by his head when Zaphod retook dominance. MM: Yossarian was the former dominant male of the Whiskers till Zaphod took his position. KMP: Zaphod was the dominant male first but lost then regain back dominance so Flower was his mate first. MM: Tosca was confused and left her pup on the ground KMP: '''That was a younger meerkat, probably Rocket Dog, who didn’t know what to do. '''MM: Mary-Pat(Popkat) and Petra were having a great time in the group split. KMP: Popkat disappeared and probably was predated. MM: Tosca(Baddiel) was permanently evicted. KMP: '''Baddiel was evicted because she and Flower were both pregnant. Baddiel disappeared before rejoining so she probably wasn’t permanently evicted. '''MM: Flower’s last seen litter contained four pups, Parsley, Basil, Rose and Colombus. KMP: '''Flower only gave birth to three pups. Second Season '''MM: Mitch’s intro stated he was the grandson. KMP: Mitch was really Flower’s son and born in the first litter of Flower on the show. MM: '''Commandos raided Lazuli burrow, Nikita killed Bubble. '''KMP: Vivian raided Lazuli burrow, Rhian killed Bubble. MM: Pancake gave birth to two pups while evicted. KMP: Pancake was babysitting her mother Cazanna's pups not her own. MM: '''Mozart evicted Daisy. '''KMP: '''Cruise evicted Armanita Ditch even though Cruise was younger than her. Third Season '''MM: Mozart’s second litter was abandon and killed by the Commandos. MKP: '''Mozart’s second litter survived. '''MM: Houdini fought with Frank for dominance of Zappa, where he won KMP: This fight never happened. Glufs(Frank) had died so Dougal(Houdini) took leadership with Punk. MM: '''Flower mated wiht Houdini from the Zappa. '''KMP: Flower mated with Aurinko from the Young Ones. MM: Flower was said to have had another litter before she got bitten by the snake. KMP: '''Flower aborted her litter becuase of the vemon. She had no litter when Axel was adopted. '''MM: Carlos(JD) died from an infected wound on his face that was a gift from Hannibal(Jim Bob) KMP: JD died from TB and never encounter with Jim Bob. MM: '''Mozart was killed by a jackal. '''KMP: Mozart was killed by a bird of prey. MM: Maybelline and Daisy were pregnant. KMP: '''Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella were all pregnant. Monkulus was not pregnant. '''MM: Axel was a Zappa pup. KMP: '''Axel was a Young Ones pup. '''MM: '''Mitch saved Axel. '''MKP: Logan saved Axel. MM:Flower adopted Axel. KMP:Rocket Dog adopted Axel. MM: Maybeline(Monkulus) left with a 15 strong splint. KMP: Monklus only left with a few meerkats, a little less then 15. Fourth Season MM: '''Rocket Dog was seen as a weak new leader. '''KMP: '''Rocket Dog was a fine leader from the start. '''MM: Seacrest joined the Aztecs. MKP: '''Jogu rejoined the Whiskers and Burdock joined the Aztecs. '''MM: Rocket Dog’s second litter was killed by Rita (Amira). KMP: '''Rocket Dog aborted her second litter the blood around amira mouth was after eating rocket dogs feutuses. '''MM: Rita was seen as a terrible mother and not caring for her son. KMP: 'Amira did not reject her son Juno and cared for him with the help of the other adult females. ' MM: ' Sophie is stated to be the daughter of Flower, and the younger sister of Rocket Dog in the series finale The Darkest Day. ' KMP: Sophie was actually Mozart's daughter (as shown in Season One), making Flower her grandmother and Rocket Dog her aunt. The real Sophie died in Yossarian's burrow move and she is played by Ella, one of Flower's offspring, in Season 4. This may explain the supposed continuity error. Links Meerkat Manor - Meerkats' Real Names Category:Meerkat Manor